A Lovely Collection
by Black Raven 2539
Summary: Collection of romance drabbles of ever single possible pairing in the Avengers varying from crush, fluff,bf/gf, make-out, smut. Rating differs upon chapter.
1. StevexCoulson Trading Cards

Drabble 1

Title: **Trading Cards**

Pairing: **StevexCoulson**

**Coulson**_!Crush!_**Steve**

Rated **K+**

Type: **Male/Male**

Enjoy

* * *

Coulson stood straight next to Steve, a myriad of thought processing in his brain. His arms clasped behind his back.

'He was standing next to Captain America! The Captain America! He had to admit, he looked so much better than what the comics, actors, and trading cards portrayed him. His trading card! Maybe he could get him to sign them.'

Coulson shook the thoughts out of his head, not right now, he was sent to get the Avengers to come together, not to drool over Captain America.

Steve stood by him in a firm and straight stance, only breaking out of position to try to fix his ruffled helmet hair. He couldnt help but notice Coulsons gleam in his eyes when looking at him, but mearly shrugged it off.

Coulson cleared his throat, trying to sound official but couldn't keep the glimmer of excitement out of his eye. "I'll be please to inform you on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D that we are glad you chose to undertake the Avengers Initiative."

"Its an honor, sir." Steve contently said his smooth deep voice, taking a step to finally serve and protect his country once again.

"I hope the rest are as willing as you are. In this time, people aren't how they used to be. Agent Phil Coulson." Coulson affirmed, trying to contain his happiness to the inside.

Steve's eyebrow raised a bit at the comment. "I'll show them how its done, but im sure you're exaggerating." He assured Coulson.

"I hope I am too. How is your stay upon the helicarrier thus far?" Coulson asked, trying to make small talk with Cap.

"Comfortable. Who could have thought a flying ship could be so accommodating?" Steve chuckled, wondering how a ship this big could fly in the first place. He was still getting used to the new surroundings of the modern small talk had expanded into Coulson and Steve talking, more so if Coulson explaining modern technology and Steve on how it was back then in the war.

"You're pretty skilled with handling so much. I could probably never manage all of that." He said with a smirk, still trying to organize all this information.

"Well here. It's a cell phone , to contact anyone, anywhere, at any time. Courtesy of SHIELD, standard issue." Coulson said handing Steve a phone.

Steve holds on to the device and fiddles with it for a moment. "Much appreciated, sir.". He kindly says before suddenly getting absorbed into messing with the buttons some more.

"I'll let you get used to it." Coulson said grinning before Maria Hill came over and whispered something into his ear, nodding once as looked up for a brief moment to see Maria walk away.

"Something happen, sir?"

He cracked a smile. "We received news that someone has decided to take the same proposition as you have. Agent Romanoff should be arriving with them shortly."

"Oh, i see. I guess i don't mind a partner..." Steve said, mumbling off a bit.

"Don't worry, we are far from Malaysia, it'll be a few hours at most."

A few hours? Steve thought, always being ready to move out back in the war made him painfully impatient. "What do you do to kill some time?"

Before he knew it he said, "Admiring my trading cards.""Trading cards?" Steve asked, not knowing exactly what they were.

Coulson hadn't met to say that, about his Captain America trading cards. "My... Vintage, limited edition Captain America trading cards." Coulson said an almost blush reaching his looked surprise for a moment.

"Trading cards... Of me?" He felt a mixture of flustered and honored. "W-well all i did was fight in a war in a costume... I can't take all the credit like that." He laughed to himself.

"You did much more than that for us Rogers, you gave America hope when Hope was lost. You can take credit for that."

Steve's face blushed out of kindness. "Hearing that from you mean alot, sir." "Why don't we get something to eat while we wait? You could tell me more about technology, and maybe I could... Autograph those cards to return the favor?"

Coulson smiled back at Steve, thinking ofhow wonderful lunch would be with his hero.


	2. ThorLoki Quality Time

**Title:** 'Quality Time'

**Pairing:** Thor/Loki

**Asgardian Brothers**

**Rated:** K

**Type:** Male/Male

Enjoy

* * *

"Brother? Brother!" Thor calls out, walking into another spacious room in his Asgardian household, an elegant living room.

"Oh, Brother! There you are." Thor spots the back of Loki's head, long hair fluttering slightly as he sat still on the fancy couch.

"When was the last time we did something together, Brother? Ever since we recovered you and brought you back, we have not spent any 'quality time', as the Midgardians say." He speaks in his husky tone, Loki remaining silent. Thor huffs from being ignored by his brother.

"You can't ignore, Loki. You won't see me walk out this time." Still no response.

"I'm surprised you can last so long without a word when we're against each other in battle..." Thor said, before he approached Loki from behind and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Loki-" A click echoed in Thor's ears, and an explosion of smoke rushed into his face. The scentless smoke going up his noes caused him to choke up slightly, waving the air around him.

When the smoke disappeared, Thor saw it was a only a sack dummy with a wig. He picks it up without effort and turns it over to see a note, in his Loki's fancy handwriting.

"I hope this distracted you for long enough. I am in my quarters, DO NOT bother me." Thor mimicked Loki's snarky tone.

* * *

A dim-lit room, candles sizzling quietly with the scent of incense filling the air. The dark colored walls and the exquisite layout of a royal bedroom are barely visible with the candles. In the center of the room, sat a meditating Loki, quietly concentrating his thoughts on his energy. Focusing on unlocking a greater power within him, the power force the he seeks, finding the greater strength to over come all of the feeble people around him, to rule over all the pathetic- His train of thought was cut bluntly by a crumpled piece of paper hitting the back of his head.

"I must get an actual door installed one day. One that makes noise and probably stops a certain annoying brother..." Loki muttered, knowing full well his brother was peering into his room from the door way.

Another piece of paper hits Loki's head.

"Brother, I know you're there. Please be more mature." He lectured Thor without turning his head. Thor decides to walk in and greet him.

"Who is the real childish one? Your accomplice tells me different." He takes out the Loki dummy from behind him and tosses it at Loki.

"You should have listen to the note instead."

"Oh, I did, brother. You would not put some much effort into keeping me away unless you actually wanted me to come get you." Loki stayed quiet at how his brute-force brother actually used his brain.

"... If you want to spend 'quality time', come sit and meditate with me." Loki said in a serious tone, signaling over to a spot on the floor in front of him.

"Meditating...? Fine, just this once." Thor said with disappointment, hope to do something more less boring. But, he sat down, crossed his legs, and straighten his back as he looked awkwardly at Loki.

"Don't stare at me, close your eyes and meditate!" Loki says, embarrassingly looking to the side. Thor chuckles and closes his eyes. It didn't even take 1 minute for Thor to start feeling antsy, adjusting and shaking about as if he were uncomfortable. The more he moved and made noises, the bigger the vain on Loki's neck grew. Thor scratched his rugged facial hair and ran his fingers through his golden hair. He jumps suddenly when he feel the cold, sharp tip of steel at his neck. He slowly opens one eye to see his brother, pointing his menacing staff at him.

"You want 'quality time'? Then shallwe do something you understand better..." His mischievous tone ring like a sweet song in Thor's ears.

"I don't happen to have Mjolnir with me..." Thor says with a smile. Thor loved it when he and Loki sparred. That was quality time.

"I guess you're at a disadvantage then... Brother." A grin come across Loki's face.


End file.
